We Are Fire
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: He's not her most favorite person in the world, but she finds it in her heart to be there for him in his time of need. In return, he shows her just how much he appreciates the gesture. Set around the events of the Royal Rumble and Blizzard Raw. One-shot. Roman/OC


**_A/N: The idea for this fic nagged the hell out of me when I was working on ITDE. Don't know if I'm going to expand on it, but I'm happy I've finally got it out. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

"You're a fuckin' jerk, you know that?" she snarled, pointing her finger into the face of the man with whom she was so furious. "You should be glad I ain't slapped the shit outta you!"

A smirk crossed Roman Reigns' face as he stared down at her angry features. "What's the matter, sweet pea? Mad 'cause I called you out on the truth?"

"Ain't no damn truth, Reigns. And my name's Jaida. How about you call me by my fuckin' given name?"

"I'll call you whatever I want, sweet pea," said Roman. He stepped closer to her, bringing them chest to chest. "I see the way you look at me. I don't know why you keep acting like you don't wanna hop on my dick. I sure as well won't mind." He lifted his hand to run a forefinger over her right jawline, hearing her breath catch, just like he expected. "Anytime, anyplace, sweet pea. You name it."

Revolted, Jaida knocked his hand away, eyeing him with disdain. "You're a real piece of shit," she spat, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. They'd been at this for the past ten minutes, for the past couple of months if she was counting, and she was irritated by it all. How she hadn't yet buried the heel of one of her Louboutins into his thick skull, she had no clue. But it was coming. Soon.

"Oh, am I? Well, _you_ ain't nothin' but a piece of ass!" he snarled, feeling a measure of sadistic pleasure soar through him as her light green eyes widened with shock.

Jaida's fists clenched and unclenched, fuming. Yes, real soon. "Fuck you!"

"Trust me, doll, I would if you let me, so I can shut that pretty little mouth of yours," the Samoan retorted lasciviously. He looked her up and down, admiring her undeniable beauty; her dark hair, currently tied up in a haphazard bun, the red, off the shoulder long-sleeved blouse that complimented her caramel skin and hugged her curvy figure, then returned his ash-colored gaze to her shocked features. "I bet that's how you got your job here, huh, sweet pea? Sucked off some naïve exec before showing him your so-called designs?"

Okay, the gloves were off now. If he wanted to get personal, she had no problem doing the same. "You're one to talk, Junior. Like you didn't go crying to Daddy or Dwayne to hook you up after your football career went down the toilet!" When Roman's eyes flared furiously, an evil smile crossed her face. "Yeah, I've heard the stories. Couldn't hack it in the NFL so you snuck your way in here. Now you're struttin' around actin' like we should kiss your ass for gracing us with your presence." Her smirk widened. "Aw, is poor wittle Roman gonna cry? You run your mouth, I do the same. If you can't take the heat then get the fuck outta the kitchen."

With that, Jaida lifted her chin in triumph, daring him to come back from that. But instead she found herself wincing at the look on the Samoan's face. For the first time since this thing between them started, she had actually hit a nerve. He looked really pissed. Hurt, even. And she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Roman exhaled quickly and pursed his lips into a thin line. He looked like he was struggling with some difficult internal debate. He slammed his flak jacket down to the table next to her. "The zipper's broke. Fix it," he ordered, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Oh, you talk all that shit and expect me to do something for you? Hell no." Jaida flung the vest at him, the item smacking him in the chest and falling to the ground. "Take that shit to Sandra."

"You think I wouldn't have done that already? You know damn well she's traveled with the Total Diva crew, so _you_ take it and do your goddamn job!" Picking the vest up, he slammed it back on the table and stormed off. Jaida stared angrily after him, then whirled around in the same spot, growling out loud in frustration, the sound echoing through the halls of the backstage area. Same shit, different day, different method she wanted to use to murder that asshole. Every time he'd show up and spew his misogynistic condescending crap, and every single time she'd fall for it, ending up being riled up and pissed off at him. This time though, _he_ was pissed off. He was never pissed off and it was weird to see. Now she wanted to feel bad for what she said but at least he had left her alone.

Ever since coming to the WWE ten months ago, she'd never liked Roman Reigns. He did nothing to impress her; not his cocky attitude, not his sense of entitlement, expecting the world and all its women to bow down at his feet. Jaida refused to buy into his crap and he took offense to it, actively going out of his way to ruffle her feathers. Now things were going too far with the mudslinging and personal jabs being thrown at each other. She could barely remember how this whole thing started, when the hatred had reached this level. Whenever she complained to her friends Summer and Alicia about him, they would laugh and wave her off, claiming it was just sexual tension they both needed to release. Yeah right.

Hey, she wasn't stupid, neither was she blind. Roman was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. Long dark hair, bronzed olive skin, muscled in all the right places; the tattoo, the plump, kissable lips, eyes the color of silver, and all of that coupled with the raw power and explosiveness he displayed in the ring...Yeah, he was very sexy. And he knew it. He'd blitzed through most of the Divas Division, Summer Rae and Alicia included, and Jaida always wanted to throttle them because they wouldn't shut up about him and his bedroom prowess. The Reigns Train, they called it to her disgust, and they'd suggested more times than she cared to count that she should also get on board. She would be lying if she said there weren't a few times she'd entertained the thought. He definitely looked like he could deliver between the sheets. Sometimes he would catch her staring at him, and she swore he could see right through her and her carnal thoughts. But it wasn't going to happen. She _couldn't_ let it happen. Mainly because the guy was just an infuriating idiot and she absolutely refused to be another notch on his bedpost. But also, Jaida did not join the WWE with the intention of fraternizing with the talent, or any other colleague for that matter. She learned her lesson at her last job the hard way. This time she planned to keep it strictly professional, and edge the social line only when it was absolutely necessary. She'd spent almost a year at the WWE and she was enjoying herself immensely, learning so much from Sandra the senior seamstress. She could not allow something as trivial as sex jeopardize her career opportunities again.

So with that said, the Reigns Train was one she would very happily miss.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Trudging through the Hartford cold, Roman dragged his bag over his shoulder, making the lonely walk down the hallway towards his hotel room. He should be a happy man right now but he felt anything but. Months of hard work, in the ring, in the gym, rebounding from his almost moment at the Royal Rumble the year before, recovering from the hernia injury, having to basically start from scratch and try to prove himself all over again, and this was the response he got for all his troubles. All because he wasn't Daniel Bryan. Now he knew how Batista felt in 2014, when he was booed out of the Consol Energy Center like he'd committed some kind of heinous crime. Tonight was a carbon copy of last year's event, with him in Batista's place. And it sucked. Hard.

No one believed he deserved this opportunity. No one believed he could defeat the great Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania or any other stage. Not the fans, not the guys backstage. Last night he had to put up with Seth's mocking laughter at the Gorilla Position, the look of jealousy that crossed Dean's countenance when he thought the Samoan wasn't looking. The dismissive smirk on Lesnar's face and the condescending tone Heyman used to address him tonight; to throw his family's legacy in his face, like it was nothing more than a crutch, an excuse. After all, he had 'used' his famous cousin to get the win last night. Somehow everyone had managed to conveniently forget that he'd already eliminated Show and Kane, and Dwayne had gone when Rusev reemerged. He wasn't the fans' choice so they couldn't care less. In the space of twenty-four hours, the biggest victory of his life had turned into a punchline that fans couldn't wait to look back on once he fell flat on his face at the grandest stage of them all.

Funny enough, he could deal with the taunting. He could deal with all the dirty looks and pretentiousness and the doubts. He could handle everyone.

Everyone, except Jaida.

A chill that had nothing to do with the blistering cold zipped down his spine at the thought of the young WWE seamstress. He'd managed to avoid her the last two days, but he knew that the debacle of last night was not the only reason he was keeping his distance from her. Women were putty in his hands, always, and Roman was sure the first time he laid eyes on Jaida Leonard that she would be no different. For all the hatred they displayed towards each other, there was an undeniable chemistry, a sexual tension that was palpable between them and he wanted to explore. But she was stubborn, proving more and more of a challenge, and like every other Alpha Male, it only drove him to chase her some more. He found himself looking for ways to get her attention, to get closer to her in some way, like he was some grade-schooler. It was easy and fun getting under her skin, but little did she know that she'd gotten under his too, which was something he did not like to admit. He could only imagine how she must have laughed her head off last night, just like everyone else. She couldn't stand his guts, and was probably celebrating the fact that he was now a pariah. It hurt his ego, and more importantly, it hurt his heart.

Tucked away in the solace of his room, he showered and changed and was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, surprised to see the seamstress standing there, her body turned as though she was about to walk away.

"Oh, um...hi," Jaida greeted, wide-eyed and scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "I thought you weren't back from Headquarters yet."

She had debated over this moment for several hours. Like everyone else she watched the Royal Rumble match last night, had cringed at the relentless boos the fans had rained on him throughout. She'd witnessed their ire in horror as they blocked the exit of the parking garage to prevent the talent and crew from leaving the Wells Fargo Center...all because Roman Reigns had won the Royal Rumble. The internet backlash that followed was just as brutal, with fans ripping the entire event to shreds. Jaida felt guilty as everything she'd accused Roman of a couple of days back was being shouted to the rooftops via social media and the dirt sheets. Jaida had also noticed that he had traveled alone today. Dean, who was almost always with him, as well as the Uso twins, were inexplicably absent from his side. As a matter of fact, it was as though people were actually avoiding him, at the time when he needed someone the most, for that matter. Roman was not her favorite person in the world but not even he deserved this kind of treatment. And to think, if she was this affected by everything that was happening, she could only imagine how he, the focal point of all this drama, was feeling. From personal experience, she knew the answer all too well: very much alone.

One versus all, indeed.

He was leaning against the door, his huge arms crossed over his equally huge chest. He wore a pair of basketball shorts and a black, long sleeved round-neck t-shirt. His dampened hair flowed down his chest, and he smelled fresh, like he'd just had a shower. Even dressed down he looked incredible.

Raking his own gaze over her features, Roman frowned at her. "What do you want, Leonard?" he said, coming off more harshly than he intended. "If you're here to make fun of me, I'm not really in the mood. It's cold and I need some sleep."

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I thought..." Trailing off, she shook her head. "Look, I just wanted to drop off your vest and check on you. But it's fine, I'll go. You probably have company." A girl, most likely. He always had girls.

"I don't have company."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Very few people on the roster have had time for me since last night. I wonder why," he said, rolling his eyes. "You comin' in or what? It's fuckin' cold out here."

He pushed open the door, stepping aside for her to enter the room. Jaida hesitated for a moment, then walked in, her light irises looking around cautiously before turning to face him. "I fixed your vest. The zipper's fine now," she said, holding it out to him.

"Thanks." He placed the jacket in his suitcase and walked over to his mini fridge. "So you want anything? Water, juice? Coffee?" he asked, peering into the tiny fridge.

"I'm good." She sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room, trying to ignore how weird this was. "What about you Reigns? Are you okay?"

Roman shot her a strange look. "What do you care?"

She wringed her hands in her lap. "Yeah...maybe I shouldn't...But I can't help it. Things must be a little crazy for you these days."

Roman shrugged. "It is what it is."

"I watched your segments on Raw tonight," said Jaida. "They were really good. Sounded heartfelt."

"Sounded like I'm trying to garner sympathy by riding my family's coattails, something I hoped to avoid in my career, but that's another story. I'm just shocked that you're complimenting me."

"Well you haven't exactly given me much reason to be nice," she countered, giving him a pointed look.

Roman smiled. "Pot, meet kettle."

"You started it, but whatever. I'm not here to argue with you." Tucking her leg underneath her body, she watched him carefully. "I should apologize for the stuff I said about your family the other day," she said. "And the whole not cutting it at football thing. I was out of line."

Roman observed her with a smirk. "That apology took a lot out of you, didn't it?"

"Dude, don't be a douche. I'm tryna be nice here."

"Okay, okay. Look, no need to be sorry." He sighed, sitting across from her on the sofa. "Looks like everyone else agrees with you. Maybe you all have a point."

"No we don't. And even if we do, it doesn't justify the way you're being treated, like you committed a crime."

"Maybe it is a crime. I mean, I'm not a beloved Indy darling. Seth and Dean 'carried' me when we were in the Shield," he said, rolling his eyes as he made the quote signs with his fingers. "Look how far _they've_ gone since we split. Injury-free too. I don't have enough singles matches and not everyone's impressed with them. I haven't proven myself enough. Maybe the fans are right. I'm not ready to main-event Mania."

The pressure he was in was written all over his face. Never did Jaida think she could ever feel sorry for Roman Reigns, but this was the sentiment she'd been experiencing for the past twenty-four hours. "Quit talking like that Reigns. You're a talented guy and you busted your ass to get here. There's no way you'd be in the position you're in if someone didn't think so. You were offered an opportunity and you took it, just like anyone in your position would. You've done good, and the fans may be important, but if they got a problem with you being where you are then tough. _You_ know what _you're_ worth and that's what matters. You made your point tonight, so you leave it at that and keep doing what you're doing. Fuck what anyone else says."

"I was so sure you were entertained by the reaction I got last night," said Roman.

"Why would I be? Who's headlining Wrestle-fucking-Mania in March? Not me. Reaction or not, you the man now. Your face is gonna be everywhere. You'll be a bigger star than you are now and that's a spot everyone wants."

Roman nodded, staring quietly at her. "Why did you look shocked when I said I didn't have company?" he asked.

Taken aback by the abrupt change of subject, she shrugged. "Well you always do," she said. "Whether it's one of the girls at work or some other groupie or whatever. You probably have Summer and Alicia on speed dial. One call from you and they take off like they're getting a free pair of Louboutins."

"I know how _you_ feel about that."

"I actually don't care," she said, a little too quickly. "Contrary to what you might think, I don't have that much time in my life to waste trying to find out what or who you do in your spare time."

"Now why don't I believe that?"

Jaida scoffed. "Believe what you want, Reigns."

"Why are you really here, Jaida?"

His eyes bored into hers, making her uncomfortable enough to turn away. A hesitant cough, then, "I came to return your stuff and see how you were doing."

"Well, I appreciate that. But is that the only reason?" Roman inquired. "You're not here to take advantage of my vulnerable state?" His gaze was unwavering. "That would be disappointing. Cuz personally, I won't mind if you did."

Jaida was speechless. She tried to say something, but the words died on her lips at the look in his eyes. Passion and hunger, pulling at her in a way she'd never known. Subconsciously she glanced down at his full lips, back up at his face. She chewed her lip, and suddenly she felt warm, much warmer than the heating provided in the room. Fighting back the emotions, she cleared her throat. "I should be going."

"Go then. There's the door. I'm not stopping you."

He wasn't. And despite that, she couldn't move. She swallowed hard, watching Roman watch her, triumph dancing in his eyes. An eternity seemed to pass before he pushed himself off the sofa and edged closer to her. He smelled so good. His delicious scent filled her senses, making her heady and hotter and more bothered. Her lips parted as he cupped her face between both of his hands, still gazing intently into her eyes. Desire washed over her, and the butterflies in her stomach grew to the size of eagles. Then, he did exactly what she hoped he would and at the same time, hoped he would _not_do; he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her chastely, his large hand slowly curling around the back of her neck. Jaida sighed softly, unable to do anything other than respond to him.

The moment his mouth met hers, Roman felt the electricity ripple through his body. Never had he felt anything like what he was feeling right now. He got swept up in the softness of her lips, her taste, and his sigh mingled with hers as he deepened the kiss, persuading her lips open to taste more of her. Jaida tilted her head to kiss him better, her tongue teasing his own. Just as things began to get really heated, the seamstress ripped away from him, holding her hands up.

"I can't, I can't do this," she murmured, getting to her feet. Amazing; the kiss had left her so discombobulated that her knees were actually wobbling. Reality set in real quick for her. She couldn't be sucked into this. She couldn't be another one of his conquests, and that was exactly what would happen if she allowed this to go on. "Look, I only came here to see if you were okay. It turns out you are, so..." Trailing off, all that was left to do was walk away, and she started to, crossing the room and heading for the door.

"When's the last time you came, Jaida?"

The question was so brazen and unexpected that she halted in her tracks and whirled around, eyes wide and mouth open. "I _know_ you didn't just ask me that."

"I did. When's the last time a man made you come? The last time you didn't need your fingers or some toy to get the job done." He leaned back against the chaise, pinning her with those enchanting grey eyes of his. "You want me, Jaida. And I sure as hell want you. I don't see why you have to fight your feelings when I'm more than willing to give you exactly what you want."

"And what exactly do I want?" Jaida challenged.

"Me, inside you," he said simply. "On top of you. Under you, behind you. However you wanna relieve the tension is up to you, I'm game."

Jaida could only blink, stunned. She bit down on her bottom lip as she took in his relaxed, self-assured demeanor, his lustrous mane flowing around his beautiful face. He was literally offering himself to her. Straight-up sex with him, with no strings, no promises, no commitment. If he was so willing to give it to her, then what exactly was stopping her?

Roman licked his lips. "So what'll it be, Jay? Either you get back here and let me give you the fucking of a lifetime, or," he gestured towards the door. "You can leave, go back to your room and continue to wonder what could've been. Your choice sweet pea." He raised an eyebrow at her, awaiting her response.

Jaida turned away, ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. Fuck it.

Marching back to the _chaise longue_, she straddled him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard, fast. Roman instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He claimed her mouth dominantly, sucking her lower lip between his teeth. Blindly relieving her of her jacket, his hands snuck underneath her sweater and over her back, her skin warming instantly at his touch. His own skin was warm beneath her palms. They'd barely done anything and she was already lightheaded. Raking her fingers through his hair as they kissed hungrily, her heart hammered in her chest, beating with anticipation and excitement.

Fuck, she wanted this man, and she would be damned if she didn't have him.

Jaida whipped off her scarf and her sweater, discarding them all in rather quick fashion, and did the same with Roman's shirt before they branded each other's lips with another searing kiss. She moaned when his tongue plunged back into her mouth, sliding it along hers in an enticing rhythm while his hands moved up to her breasts, massaging them through her sky-blue bra. Their breathing grew ragged, and her hands couldn't stop moving up and down his shoulders and pecs, feeling the hard muscles flex beneath her palms. Roman unhooked her bra, kissing her bare shoulder before latching his mouth to one exposed breast. Once again she found herself thanking cosmetic surgery – her boobs had sagged at an embarrassingly early age and the moment Jaida was old enough she went to get them lifted. Now they looked plump and perky, and the Samoan Adonis clearly approved, uttering a growl of satisfaction as he devoured each of them greedily. His lips grazed the small rose tattoo on her left breast, and Jaida moaned, gripping the back of his head. No doubt, this was going to be raw and passionate and uninhibited. They'd wanted each other for so long it physically ached.

Roman turned their bodies and eased her down to the sofa, helping her tug down her jeans and dispose of her sky-blue cotton panties. He stood up straight and pushed his shorts down, displaying his impressive erection. Jaida couldn't stop staring, her mouth watering as he walked over to his dresser to retrieve a condom. Good Lord, the heat this boy was packing. No wonder the girls couldn't shut up about him.

Roman returned to her and smirked at her ravenous expression. "Like what you see, sweet pea?" he asked, kneeling on the sofa before her.

She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "It's alright."

His smirk widened. Still talking shit, was she? He would put an end to that nonsense soon enough. He stopped to admire her, his eyes and hands trailing her nude frame. She had a beautiful body. Not as toned as the Divas, but nice and soft in the places he liked. Lowering her down to the sofa with his hulking frame hovering over her, he dipped down to kiss her breasts, then her belly, working his way down. Jaida stared hazy-eyed at the ceiling, sighing contentedly. The feel of his mouth and tongue against her naked skin, his hands all over her body, was more intoxicating than she could have ever imagined.

Roman's head was between her legs now, admiring her neatly trimmed pubic region. He draped one leg over the top of the sofa and pushed her other thigh forwards, and Jaida gasped when his long tongue made contact with her pussy in one long, wet slurp. Her body instantly came alive for him. "Fuck, oh god, fuck," she moaned, arching her hips as he pushed his tongue deeper inside her, licking and sucking her pussy.

"You like me eating you out, baby? Like my tongue deep in your pussy?" Roman taunted, looking up at her from between her thighs.

"Yeah baby I love it...oh shit," she responded, tugging on his hair while he feasted on her with his extremely talented tongue. Her head fell back, shutting her eyes tightly as sensation after sensation surged through her. "Aww god..."

Roman reached for her breast as he lapped at her moist folds, enjoying the sight of her legs spread wide apart, her pulling his hair and writhing underneath him while he pleasured her. "Mm, your pussy tastes delicious, baby girl," he commented, wrapping his lips around her clit with a sucking kiss and relishing the sound the action elicited from her. "So wet and sweet."

"Damn it Reigns," Jaida whined. "Come up here and fuck me!"

"Is that what you want?" He continued his ministrations, squeezing the breast in his grasp. She let out a frustrated grunt, glaring at him. "Motherfucker, you _know_ that's what I want."

"Then beg me."

Jaida snorted incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

Roman climbed back up the sofa and stretched out on top of her, parting her thighs with his wide torso. "Nope. Beg me," he repeated. His hips started to roll, his stiff erection rubbing against her clit and building more moisture between her thighs. "Goddamn you, Reigns..."

But the Samoan was determined. He would get that plea out of her if it took all night. "Say it, Jaida." He sucked her bottom lip between his and rolled his hips more earnestly against her, increasing the already slippery friction between them. "Beg me to fuck you."

"Please!" The throbbing between her legs had become excruciating. She licked her lips and squeezed her thighs around him as sweat formed on her brow. "God Reigns, just fuck me! Please. I need you inside me."

A cocky smirk reappeared on his handsome features. "Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" He sank his tongue in her mouth and pressed her body into the sofa with his weight, smiling at the enthusiasm with which she kissed him back. She was as feisty as he'd hoped she would be. This was going to be fun. He planned on giving her a ride she would never forget.

Jaida wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could. This time the tip of his erection breached her entrance, which was enough to rip away what was left of Roman's control. With a low growl, he swiftly pushed all the way in, both parties gasping as he filled her completely.

Roman shuddered. She was warm and wet and irresistible. He braced his arms on the sofa and began to move inside her, nipping her caramel skin with his teeth. His thrusts were deep, smooth and slow, rocking in and out of her. "Fuck, you're so tight, baby girl." He occasionally paused to rotate his hips while buried to the hilt inside her, dragging moan after moan of pleasure from her lips. She clawed at his shoulders and back before settling on his butt, kneading the firm flesh with her hands. Their faces were inches from each other's, and they would share slow, sweet kisses every couple of thrusts. Jaida groaned as he lifted her leg onto his shoulder, giving him better access inside her, and he began increasing his pace, hitting her sweet spot so good and deep that her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Fuck!" she whimpered, head thrown back, her mouth falling open and panting in ecstasy, "Oh my god, that feels so good..."

"Not just 'alright' anymore, huh babe?" Roman asked, casting an amused gaze down at her, still thrusting into her. "Talk to me sweet pea. Tell me how this dick feels inside you."

"Feels fuckin' amazing baby," she panted. "Don't stop, please."

"Say my name," he ordered, his hot mouth sweeping over her rose tattoo as he continued grinding deep into her, caressing her thighs as he did so.

"Reigns..." she moaned.

"My _first _name," he said in a hoarse whisper as his breathing became heavier. "Say my first name..."

"_Roman!_" she cried. "Faster, go faster, Roman. Please baby."

Pleasure quaked through his body at the sound of his name dripping off her lips. Breathing hard, he pressed his face into her neck and began slamming hard and fast into her. It was all he could do not to twist her body completely and fuck her right into the sofa. Jaida kept a firm grip on his butt and encouraged him to go harder, faster. Her voice went up a decibel as Roman obliged her and accelerated his pace, hitting every spot she owned. Jaida gasped and moaned his name loudly. Holy shit, he felt so fucking good. His dick game was killer, far more underrated than the girls gave him credit for. She lost control of herself fast, gasping and shivering, the orgasm ripping into her so hard that it robbed her of all speech and she saw stars. She felt Roman tense and gasp at the strength that gripped his dick. Her body finally relaxed around him, and she held him close, boneless from the intensity of her release. Roman nuzzled her jawline with his nose, then tilted his head to kiss her deeply.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jaida sighed, her voice quiet but breathless. That was beyond amazing.

"Good. Cause we're not done." Pressing his lips back to hers, he carried her towards the bed, still buried inside her, and lay on his back with her on top of him. Roman smiled at her, smoothing his hands over her rounded hips. "Ride my dick, baby girl. Show me what'cha got," he said.

Her gasp segued into a groan as she settled herself on his erection. Pressing her hands on his muscular torso, she flexed her hips back and forth, grinding on him. They stared into each other's clouded eyes, their breaths coming in short, lustful pants. Roman couldn't stop touching her, hands roaming up and down her body until they settled on her backside, purring at the feel of her supple flesh gyrating against his palms. Her ass felt as soft as it looked covered up in clothes. Jaida brought her face down to his and kissed him hard, the Samoan moaning as their tongues danced together. Muffled groans emitted from them both as she rode him harder, her ass bouncing up and down his erection, her pussy wet and pulsing and squeezing every inch of him. "Fuck, you feel so fuckin' good Jaida," he growled in her ear, his gruff, husky undertone compelling her to ride him faster.

Jaida sat up straight and reached out for the headboard. More loud moans escaped her lips as Roman played with her nipple, while his other fingers pushed between her legs, working her clit. Crying out with ecstasy, she threw her head back, grinding down on him harder. Dear Lord, his hands were gifted. His touch sent delicious tremors through her, taking her body to places she hadn't been to in a long time. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice emerged, telling her that this was a bad idea, that she would regret this. But she couldn't stop, not when he felt so amazing inside her, not with the way her body yearned for more and to do away with this tension once and for all.

Staring up at her, her brown skin glistening, hair tousled, full breasts swaying, mouth parted in exertion and ecstasy as she rode him into oblivion, Roman felt something, an emotion a whole lot more than just the physical, wash over him. He took great pride in being an accomplished lover, but this felt totally different. Jaida was bringing out a feeling in him he'd honestly never felt before. Making love to her felt natural, sensual and amazing. She made _him_ feel amazing, period.

His hands slid back down to her backside, guiding her up and down his shaft. Then, he lifted his hips off the bed and thrust upwards, plunging deep into her. He did it again, groaning as he started pumping in and out of her. At first Jaida yelped with surprise, but carnal bliss took over her senses once more. She dug her fingernails into the pillows, crying out with pleasure as he angled his hips, thrusting his dick hard and fast into every corner of her throbbing core.

Jaida was in Heaven. All the fantasies she had conjured up in her head about this experience paled in comparison to the real thing. "Ohhh fuck! Roman!" she whimpered, her breathing becoming erratic as her walls clenched around him, "Fuck, oh, oh baby, I'm gonna..."

"Do it, baby," Roman said harshly, grabbing her shoulders, "One more time. Come for me."

Jaida gasped, her body stiffening, eyes closed in ecstasy as the second orgasm took her completely. Pulling her down flush on top of his body, Roman pumped harder, increasing her pleasure, and Jaida cried out loud this time as she tightened around his dick. Roman cursed under his breath as he felt her continue to tighten, and he moaned, clenching her thick hair in his fist and giving it a firm pull. She was driving him insane. His breaths came in ragged bursts, he felt his muscles tense, his control weaken, his toes curl as his release began building.

With a soft cry, Jaida slumped on top of him, staying that way for a few seconds. She looked into his eyes, then wordlessly, tangled her fingers in his scalp and began grinding on him once again, pressing her mouth briefly against his. Her tongue traveled down the hollow of his throat, tracing the intricate tattoo on his collarbone. Roman moaned and grunted as she worked his dick with her pussy, up and down, back and forth, coaxing him closer and closer to his climax. His hips arched off the bed, and groaning her name, he burst inside her, intense pleasure crashing over him like an avalanche. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as her face rested in the crook of his neck, both fighting to catch their breaths as they slowly regained control of their bodies. When she was certain she had fully recovered, Jaida rolled off of Roman and started to get out of the bed when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Stay."

Now this was the part she never heard from the other girls. Fighting off the surprise she felt, Jaida avoided his gaze. "Come on Reigns. You got what you wanted. You made me scream your name like all them other chicks you've charmed into your bed. We can go back to insulting each other or ignoring each other or whatever it is we usually do."

"And what if I don't want that?"

"What?"

He gave her a look, silently telling her he knew she'd heard him. He turned away, licking his lips, then looked back at her, his ash-colored eyes full of meaning and something else she couldn't read. Or rather, didn't _want_ to read. Surely he wasn't insinuating what she thought he was insinuating. Nah, he didn't mean it. He was just feeling lonely, vulnerable, just like he'd said. Nothing more. "Roman-"

Her words were cut off by his mouth on hers, with a surprisingly tender kiss that made her bones melt once more. Again, she found herself kissing him back. Her heart began racing again, beating so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears. She gasped softly as he tugged her bottom lip with his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth, his lips caressing hers in light, teasing strokes.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered against her lips, his large arm starting to curl around her waist.

Jaida leaned her forehead against his and sighed heavily. Then, slowly, she unwrapped his arm from her body and pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I have to go." This was the only way she could take back some of the control she'd just relinquished to him.

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the sofa, picking up her clothing. She could feel his eyes on her as she got dressed. She could see him too, out of corner of her eye; stark naked with his hands behind his head, the vision so inviting that she was tempted to jump back into the bed with him. But she tempered herself, and wrapping her scarf around her neck, she headed for the door without another word or glance back.

"It ain't over between us, Jaida," Roman spoke, his deep voice reverberating around the room and caressing her skin. "I'll have you again. You know it, and I know it."

It was bait and she knew it, but Jaida Leonard didn't come this far in life without taking on a challenge or two. And even if this wasn't one she could win, it was one that she was absolutely certain she would thoroughly enjoy no matter what.

Turning back, meeting his eyes dead-on, a defiant smirk crossed her lips as she opened the door. "We'll see about that, Reigns."

* * *

_**Kindly review! Will be very happy if you do.**_

_**Oooh...**_

_**So...I know a few people expected something more direct (and there was another route being clamored for as well). If I picked any right away, ITDE would be over by now, and frankly I'm having too much fun with it. There's still a ways to go, and I hope you're not bored/impatient and you'll stick around. I appreciate your feedback very much and I feel you deserve the best and I'll try to give you the best. So patience, my loves. :)**_

_**Please review! :D**_


End file.
